Dark Triumph
by Dougal-Rock-god
Summary: A Gohan/Videl get together with a twist. Gohan goes to high-school at 15, and meets Videl. It goes on from their. And don`t worry, it`s gonna be non-cliche.
1. The Videl Girl

Hi.  
  
This is gonna be my second fic.(3rd if you include LoV)It is a Gohan/Videl get together, with a twist, so be careful. However, it will have NO LEMONS. I`m not legaly old enough to read that stuff,(I still do though) let alone write 1. It`s a non-dark story in the begginning, but it is gonna get worse.  
  
Okay. I want reviews for this. My e-mail is finally fixed, and am really wanting to see the mail come through.  
  
Here`s chapter 1 of Dark Triumph.  
  
P.S. Thanks to Lady_Adestine(AKA Nadia Rose.) For help with the plotline, Title, Pretty much everything. She also betaed chapter 16 of VLOTH for me. Oh, and thanks to Darkheart81 for being on my friends list, same for Nadia Rose. Don`t forget all my reviewers of VLOTH.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------  
  
Gohan loved te feeling of the wind in his hair. That`s why he was taking it slow to go to his first day of highschool. He saw a girl, who seemed to be waiting for something, on the outskirts of the city. He quickly landed, and did a Zanzoken to behind her, and super-sped the rest of the way to school. He was nearly there when he felt the same girl`s ki fluctuate. He raced back, and saw her taking on 5 armed bank robbers, all with semi-automate AK- 47s. 1 was pumping round after round at her, but either the bullet`s weren`t effecting her, or she was dodging them.'Pretty good for a mere human. But, just in-case, I better inter-vene.' He powered up to Super- Saiyan, quickly didpensed the AK-47 with a flick of his wrist. The deadly gun flew out of the crook`s hands, and hit another in the face, knocking him out. The girl quickly beat her criminal with a slight punch, and kicked the last one in the face, like a jab, with her foot. She then quickly ran over to Gohan. She punched him in the face, hard. She drew some blood from his nose, and kicked him where the sun don`t shine. Gohan fell to the floor, holding his groin.  
  
"Don`t try to play superhero. I`m the hero of this town, and some blonde haired punk isn`t going to interrupt me." She then walked away, and stuck her nose in the air. She threw a capsule to the ground, and a yellow jet- coptor appeared, and she got in, flying off in the direction tha Gohan wanted to go.  
  
"Ow." Gohan wiped his nose, dropped out of Super Saiyan, and flew to school. When he got there, he started looking for the main office. Realizing he was late, Gohan just waited by the door, for any other student that might be able to help him. To his dismay, a girl was the person that came. And not just any girl, it was kick-in-the-groin girl. Now that he got a good look at her, he noticed that she was actually quite attractive. She had black hair, which was tied back in 2 stern braids. Her eyes were bright blue, and sparkly, almost unnaturally sparkly. She probably had alot of cleavage aswell, but she was hiding it behind a baggy white t-shirt, that was at least 4 sizes to big for her. She was also wearing spandex 3-quarters, and had a scowl on her face.  
  
"E.Excuse me, but could you please tell me where the main office is?" Gohan nervously asked.  
  
The girl looked scornful for a minute, before pointing down the hall, where a sign said 'Main Office.'"Over there."  
  
"Thank you. What`s your name?"  
  
Videl looked slightly suprised at this, but it quickly died down."Videl Satan."  
  
Gohan smiled, and said, "I`m Son Gohan, it`s nice to meet you." Gohan held out his hand, and Videl,suprisingly, shook hands with Gohan. Gohan then ran down the hall, to the main office. Videl just shook her head, and walked in the opposite direction. When Gohan got to his destination, he saw a blonde woman there, with the standard secretary(sp?) uniform on. She was chewing gum, and blew bubbles from time-to-time.  
  
"Excuse me miss, but I`m new here, and I need my timetable. Please can I have it?"  
  
The secratary looked up, and smiled."`Course sweatie." She then leaned to her left and grabbed a form, and a piece of paper with writing on it."Here`s your timetable." She said, as she gave him the paper."And you have to sign this, to signify that you showed up."She then gave him the form, and a pen, also. Gohan happilysigned the form, and started to walk away, when the secratary stopped him. "You`ll need your map aswell." She gave him a map, that was in a rack at the side of her desk, along with other maps.  
  
"Thank you." Gohan excused himself, and looked at his timetable.'Hmmm. B11.' He then looked at his map, and found that he was a couple of feet away from the door. He walked in, and met a noisy class, that hushed as he walked in.  
  
"Ahhh. Son Gohan, I suppose." The teacher said.  
  
"Y.Yes sir. Sorry for being late, but I got lost."  
  
"Well, that`s understandable. Come here Gohan, introduce yourself to the class." Gohan nodded, and walked to the teacher.  
  
"Well, my name is Son Gohan, and i live in 439 Mountain Area." The class all tok a sharp intake of breath when he said this, and they went into an uncomftorble silence.  
  
"Eeerr. Right. Gohan, please sit up there next to Erasa."He pointed to a blonde girl that was waving at Gohan. Gohan walkled up to the seat next to her, and looked to next to her, to see Videl.  
  
"Hi. I`m Erasa, and this is Videl."She pointed to her right.  
  
"We`ve met."Videl said. Erasa looked suprised, but continued on.  
  
"And this," She pointed to a blonde Jock behind her."Is Sharpner." Shapner looked at Gohan and said.  
  
"Don`t talk to me, nerd-boy." Sharpner said, without opening his closed eyes. Gohan`s Saiyan pride perked up for a second, but he quickly fought it down. From his experiences with Vegeta, he learned how to do that. He looked at Erasa again, to see that she was just staring at him, and Videl was glaring at him. Sharpner was dozing off,a as so was the rest of the class.  
  
'I hope that the rest of the day wont go as bad as this formroom is.'Gohan thought, as he looked at the teacher, and started listening to the announcments.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------  
  
A person, who looked like it had a disease, was watching this in a crystal ball, as it smirked. It looked like it didn`t have a gender, so I can`t say he or she.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------  
  
That`s the first chapter of my fic, Dark Triumph. If anyone has comments, sendthem to me in a review, e-mail me at Blackpoolboy@mail.com, or chat with me on Yahoo Messenger. Name. Ussj1000000blackpoolboy.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bye 


	2. The Zaruzin

Hi.  
  
I have just been told, that the internet willl be cut off soon. But I might get it back. I can only pray.  
  
Here is chapter 2.  
  
And I haven`t got any reviews for this yet.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------  
  
'Man, what a hard day.' Gohan thought as he traveled through the air, back home. He saw another bank robbery, and flew down to it.'Since that Videl girl isn`t here, then I can throw their asse`s in jail, before she can boot me in the ball`s again.' Gohan powered up to Super Saiyan, rushed down, took out the armed robbers, and was on his way, powered down and supressed, but still in Super Saiyan. He was nearly away from the premices, when he felt something hit him from the side, and he fell to unconcious.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------  
  
Gohan awoke, and found himself in a dark room, but he was still in Super Saiyan.'Lucky that from my training off dad, i can stay in Super Saiyan.' He powered his aura up to see something, and saw a adolescant teen, sitting on a chair in the corner. He got up and walked to her, and found that it was the Videl girl. "Listen buddy, I told you that you`d better not try to play Superhero. You took out those robber`s though, quite easily in-fact. So I could use your help. Do you have a name?"  
  
Lucky for Gohan, he had already thought up a name. He wanted to do poses aswell, but even Chichi said that they were stupid. "I am The Zaruzin." He said, in a deep voice. He had decided to be the silent type.  
  
"Well, Zaruzin. If we`re gonna be partner`s, then you`ll need this." She shoved a watch in his face, that had a speaker on it, and a camera."Thank you, but I won`t need it." He said, as he gave it back."Where am I?"  
  
"You`re in the Satan mansion. I bumped you with my Jet-Coptor, so I could interrogate you at my house. And interrogate I will. Who are you, as in identity."  
  
"I am The Zaruzin." He replied, as he blasted straight through the roof.  
  
' I`ll get you yet, Zaruzin.'Videl thought, after recovering from her stupor.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------  
  
"Hey Bulma."  
  
"Hi Gohan, what can I do for you?"  
  
"I`m sorta playing Superhero with Orange Star City, and I need a costume. I need my hair to show, because of Super Saiyan. Just some baggy clthes, with a black spandex underneath. And, I want the shirt, or sweater, to come up to my eyes, and end at the back of my head, with a pair of black goggles covering my eyes."  
  
"Oh, sure Gohan, come pick it up tomorrow, before school."  
  
With that said, Gohan walked out the door, ignoring an old Prince on the way, and flying away.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------  
  
Short but sweet.  
  
I picked Zaruzin, because it has not been used, i think. And, it has Zaru in it, as in Ooozaru. Zin is just to make it sound cool, in my views.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
RRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bye. 


	3. The New And Improved Zaruzin Has Been Bo...

Hi.  
  
For all of you that have played Final Fantasy 10, the costume that I`m having Gohan wear, is Auron`s, just with gold hair.  
  
Here is chapter 3 of Dark Triumph.  
  
P.S. I`m gonna incorparate japenese into this chapter. Review and tell me if I should continue using it. Also, if you need some translations, just ask, and I`ll give them. Oh, and a big hug and THANK YOU to CrazyGohanGurl. I just checked her favourite story`s list, well, VLOTH is. Yay.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------  
  
"ONNA. WHAT WAS THAT GAKI DOING HERE?"  
  
"He was here to pick up a costume, Veggie-Koi."  
  
"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU, TO NOT CALL ME THAT."  
  
"What you rather me call you? The Royal Pain In The Ass? Onore? Kisama? Yaro?"  
  
"NANDE KUSO? DAMARE!!!!!"  
  
"You don`t like being insulted do you. Stop calling me onna, and call me by my real name, and I`ll stop insulting you."  
  
Vegeta`s whole body was turning red, and he was shaking through rage. Then he used a technique that he learned on Earth, he counted to 10. "Shinitai no ka?"  
  
"You can say that all you want Vegeta, but since we`re bonded, then it`s an empty insult to me."  
  
Vegeta just started to walk away, and shouted at the top of his luungs. "Trunks, Gravity room. Now."  
  
Trunks came running down the stairs, and said."Hai tousan." He then turnede to Bul;ma, and said."Ossu kasaan."  
  
"Hey, Vegeta." Bulma said, but Vegeta ignored her. "HEY. JUST FOR IGNORING ME, YOU GET A WEEK ON THE COUCH."  
  
This did get Vegeta`s attention, as he turned around, and shouted,"BAKAYARO."(I don`t know how to say b***h in japenese.)  
  
"FOR THAT, YOU GET TWO WEEKS. ARE YOU READY TO TEST ME ANY FURTHER?"  
  
Vegeta just turned, grabbed Trunks by the collar of his purple gi, and dragged him into the Gravity Room, literally. Bulma just went back to making Gohn`s costume, while thinking.' All I wanted to say, was take it easy on Trunks.'  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------  
  
"MUSOKO`S, DINNER`S READY." Chichi shouted out the door, and Gohan, miraculously, stayed in his medatative state.  
  
"HEY NIISAN. DINNER`S READY. COMEONCOMEONCOMEONCOMEON. I`M HUNGRY."  
  
This snapped Gohan out of meditation, and looked at Goten. He had been watching him train, and playing with lizard`s, while he was meditating, by the looks of it, because he had a small Iguana in his hand. "Otouto, you know that you`re not allowed to bring lizard`s home. Now put the poor reptile down, and lets go eat." Goten, even though he didn`t know what a reptile was, he put the lizard down anyway.  
  
"RACE YA, NIISAN." Goten said, before taking off at top speed. Gohan shook his head before following. He stayed in the neck-and-neck position with Goten, as he didn`t want to hurt the little-guy`s feelings. Goten, however had different feeling`s.'He made me put down Harry. I`ll show him, the big meanie.' Gohan then saw a flash out the corner of his eye, and looked there, to see no Goten. He looked ahead, and saw a gold blur in the distance, that flew downward`s as soon as it was over the Son household.  
  
'Don`t tell me.' Gohan the powered up to Super Saiyan, and flew as fast as he could, back to his house, to see Goten there, looking like Goku more than ever, in his Super Saiyan power up. "Wow." Goghan voiced his feeling`s about the situation, in that 1 word.  
  
"GOTEN, GOHAN. What have I told you about powering up into Super Saiyan near the house`?"  
  
"Gomen Nasai, kasaan. We forgot." Both of them said at the same time. Then all of them heard a whirring sound, and looked up, to see Bulma`s Escudo Pike`s Peak air car, heading there at 380 mph. She landed in the driveway with expert skill, and got out.  
  
"Ossu Chichi, Gohan, Goten-kun." Goten blushed at the name that Bulma so often graced him with."Gohan, I finished your costume. Here."She handed him a watch.  
  
"Eer, Bulma, I asked for a costume. That I could carry around in a capsule. Not a watch. I already have one."  
  
"No, silly, this is a capsule, and it is your costume. Just put it on, and press this button." She pointed to a barely visible red button."It will go on you automatically, so you won`t have to put it on manually. And it`s also a more high-tech watch to the one that you have. You can play game`s on it, and it tells the time in digital, and it tells you the date, and it has a built in phone."  
  
A huge sweat-drop rolled down the back of Gohan`s head."I was only planning on the costume, but that could all come in handy. But I thought you told me to pick it up tomorrow?"  
  
" I did, but I finished it early, and thought that you might need it, because you might see a crime before coming to me. And, i would die, waiting to see what you look like in it. Go on then, put it on. I see that you won`t have to worry about powering up to Super when it`s on, coz you`re already in Super." Gohan blushed, and put on the watch, immediately pressing the little red button. He was engulfed in a white light, that temporarily blinded everyone that was looking at him. When everyone got there eyesight back, they saw a stunning Gohan. He had a black spandex body suit on, with a extremely large coat, that was permanently closed, that was also fastened on his fore head. He had black goggles on, covering the two whole`s that let his eyes see. The golden hair just put the icing on the cake. He also wore battle boot`s, that were the same dark red as his coat.  
  
"The new-and-improved Zaruzin, has been born." He said, just loud enough for the other`s to hear.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------  
  
How was that. Ya`ll tell me in a review now.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bye. 


	4. Flying Lessons

Hi.  
  
I haven`t got any responses on the japanese yet, but I`m not gonna do it in this chapter. It`s to damn hard to remember.  
  
Here is chapter 4 of Dark Triumph.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------  
  
"Thanks Zaruzin. We could never seem to find the location of the Red-Shark Gang`s hideout." Thanked Chif McClane.(Hey, sue me. I just watched Die Hard With Aveangence.)The police had been in a car chase, and were losing badly, when Zaruzin dropped in. He knew about the whole hideout thing, and followed them, until they were there. Then he caught them, and told the police of the other member`s whereabouts. Videl was quickly approaching him in her little yellow Jet-Coptor, so he just nodded, as always, and flew away. Gohan did a barrel-roll, whilst doing a hammerhead, to end up behind her. He flew under the Coptor, and pulled out the engine. He then gently put it down on the gound. He was about to take off, when an idea struck him.'She follows me every time I stop a crime, maybe she has a reason? Only 1 way to find out.' He stood there, and waited. Videl emerged from the coptor and ran up to him.  
  
"Zaruzin. I want to ask you one question." She said. When Zaruzin, AKA Gohan said shoot, she continued."How do you fly and stuff, and who excactly are you?"  
  
"Anyone can fly, and I`m The Zaruzin."  
  
"I won`t tell anybody. I already have a suspicion of who you are."  
  
'Should I tell her?'"Miss Videl, the reason I keep my identity a secret is to protect my family`s privacy. If I tell you, do you promise that you won`t tell anybody?" Videl nodded, and Gohan proceeded to power down from Super Saiyan, to give her a clue. She gasped, which to Gohan said that she already knew. He pushed the button on his watch, for good measure, and there he stood, decked out in his red pants, long-sleeved white shirt, and black vest.  
  
"Gohan?!?" She whispered, and then started yelling at him."WHY DIDN`T YOU TELL ME? I ASKED YOU, AND YOU LIED TO ME. FRIENDS DON`T LIE TO FRIENDS. And can you teach me to fly?"  
  
Gohan was perplexed by the sudden change of volume in Videl`s vocal sounds, and answered her questions."As I said before, I keep my identity hidden to keep my family`s privacy intact, I`m sorry for not telling you sooner, and yes, I can."  
  
"Yay. I`m gonna learn to fly." Videl said, sarcasm clearly shown in her voice. Gohan didn`t pick this up, however, and said.  
  
"Come by on Saturday, around noon." Gohan then took off, and broke the sound barrier as soon as his feet left the ground.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------  
  
Saturday.  
  
Gohan was waiting for Videl to arrive, with Goten by his side. When she did arrive, Gohan got a huge suprise. Videl had cut her hair, and it was in a sarange pattern of spike`s.(same as sow.)"Gohan, I am ready to start my training." The Son brother`s only watched in awe.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------  
  
How be that? Tell me in review.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bye. 


	5. Aint No Wrath Like A Woman Scorned

Hi.  
  
Right. I`m seriously thinking about doing a poem fic, or a Pearl Harbour fic. I`ve had a poem published before, but I can`t think of a storyline for a Pearl Harbour fic. Any idea`s?  
  
Here is chapter 5.  
  
P.S. I got a review from 'Da Bomb' Brandon B. The master of DBGT sequals, and a very good artist. I`m HAPPY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------  
  
After a couple of seconds of Gohan and Goten staring at Videl with their mouth`s open, Videl said."Well, when do we start?" They didn`t move, and she ran up to Gohan, and slapped him, HARD.  
  
"Ow, what`d you do that for Videl?" He said, rubbing his abused left cheek.  
  
"You were just staring at me. I had to snap you out of it, and also, I want to learn how to fly, sometime this millennium." Videl didn`t actually sound to bothered at first, but when she finished saying this, she seemed to perk up. Gohan, being as naive as he is, didn`t pick up on this, and told Videl to sit down. She didn`t at first, but after Gohan sat down in an indian- position, she did the same.  
  
"Right, er, I`m gonna guess that you don`t know how to use ki yet?"  
  
It took awhile for Videl to register this, but when she did, she put a puzzled look on her face, that Gohan took as a 'No I don`t.' and continued"Ki, is like your life force. Every living thing has it. If you have no ki, then you are dead. You can`t fly without learning how to manipulate it, so it might be awhile before I can actually teach you how to fly. It took me months to learn how to manipulate my ki."  
  
"Okay. What else can this 'ki' do? Or, does it have an image? Can you see it?"  
  
"Err, yeah, it does have an image, and it can do alot of things."  
  
"What`s it like then?"  
  
Gohan seemed to struggle to think up the right words. He eventually started,"It`s like......." He was interrupted by Goten getting up and shouting.  
  
"It`s like this." Before he pointed his hand at a mountain, and a bolt of yellow lightning seemed to fire out of it, so fast it was blurry. Then the mountain in the distance seemed to shatter, and about half a second later, a monstrous base filled sound of thunder seemed to erupt like a volcano, where the mountain formally stood. Can`t have lightning without thunder. After the ground stopped shaking, and Gohan and Videl dropped their arms from their faces, Goten smiled at them, and Videl`s mouth hit the floor and shattered when she didn`t see the mountain, but she did see a barren landscape. Gohan just scratched the back of his head, and sweatdropped.  
  
"I guess that`s an example. Hehehe."Videl just sat there and stared, and Gohan had the sudden impulse to go over there and do what she did to him. But he remembered a phrase from a book that he read.  
  
'Ain`t no wrath like a woman scorned.'  
  
He knew that that was true, from experience with his mother. He thought that a simple call of the name would suffice, and did just that. First he said it quiet, then he said it a bit louder, until eventually, it was a full on shout. She just sat there and stared, so he thought it best to risk it, and lightly tapped her on the left cheek. At least to HIM it was lightly. To Videl, it was like a punch, so she rubbed her cheek, and glared at Gohan. Gohan thought he was in the clear, but when she started getting up, he screeched, and ran like his butt was on fire, with Videl in hot persuit. Goten watched until they were lost from veiw in the limb`s of oak tree in the dark forest. He seemed puzzled, and shrugged his shoulder`s, and continued his training, because it looked like a long time before he would learn how to fly.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------  
  
How was that?  
  
Err, anyone got any idea`s for a Linkin Park song for this fic, or vloth? I want to do a song chapter, and I know all the LP songs off by heart. Also, does anyone know what Haiku means? I`m stumped.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bye. 


	6. WTHYOU

Hi.  
  
This is gonna be a song chapter to WTHYOU by LinkinPark.  
  
Here is chapter 6 of Dark Triumph.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------  
  
===============================================  
  
COME ON!  
  
===============================================  
  
Gohan ran through the forest, away from Videl. He couldn`t help but find this fun.  
  
===============================================  
  
I woke up in a dream today,  
  
To the cold of the static, put my cold feet on the floor.  
  
Forgotten about yesterday,  
  
Remembering, I`m pretending to be where I`m not anymore.  
  
================================================  
  
He could sense, hear and feel Videl gaining on him now, s he put on a burst of speed.  
  
================================================  
  
A little tasta of hypocrisy,  
  
And I`m left in the wake of the mistake, slow to react.  
  
Even though you`re so close to me,  
  
You`re still so distant, and I can`t bring you back.  
  
================================================  
  
He could now sense that she was less than a foot away from him, and he started to panic.  
  
================================================  
  
It`s true the way I feel,  
  
Was promised by your face.  
  
The sound of your voice,  
  
Painted on my memorys.  
  
Even if you`re not with me,  
  
I`m with you.  
  
=================================================  
  
Videl jumped, and ended up flattening Gohan on his stomach, with his face pressed in the dirt.  
  
=================================================  
  
You, now I see, keeping everything inside.  
  
With you.  
  
You, now I see, even when I close my eyes.  
  
With you.  
  
You, now I see, keeping everything inside.  
  
With you.  
  
You, now I see, even when I close my eyes.  
  
==================================================  
  
Videl turned Gohan so she was facing him, and they just sat there, staring at eachother.  
  
==================================================  
  
I hit you, and you hit me back,  
  
And we fall to the floor, the rest of the day stands still.  
  
Fine line between this and that,  
  
But when things go wrong, I pretend that the past isn`t real.  
  
==================================================  
  
When they both got their breath back, they stopped breathing, and inched their faces closer together.  
  
==================================================  
  
I`m trapped in this memory,  
  
And I`m left in the wake of the mistake, slow to react.  
  
Even though you`re so close to me,  
  
You`re still so distant, and I can`t bring yo back.  
  
===================================================  
  
Their lips clashed in a never-ending kiss, and both of them were enjoying it immensly.  
  
===================================================  
  
It`s true, the way I feel,  
  
Was promised by your face.  
  
The sound of your voice,  
  
Painted on my memorys.  
  
Even if you`re not with me, I`m with you.  
  
====================================================  
  
Both of them took a bold move, and let their tongues play with the other`s.  
  
====================================================  
  
You, now I see, keeping everything inside.  
  
With you.  
  
You, now I see, even when I close my eyes.  
  
With you.  
  
You, now I see, keeping everything inside.  
  
With you.  
  
You, now I see, evn when I close my eyes.  
  
No.  
  
I won`t let you control my fate,  
  
While I`m holding the weight of the world on my consciece.  
  
No.  
  
I won`t just sit here and wait,  
  
While you`re weighing your options, you`re making a fool of me.  
  
No.  
  
You didn`t dare, try to say that you don`t care,  
  
You sollemnly swear, not to follow me there.  
  
No.  
  
It aint like me to beg on my knees,  
  
Oh please, oh baby, please that`s not how I`m doing thing.  
  
(No)No I`m not upset, no I`m not angry,  
  
I know love is love, love sometimes it pains me.  
  
No.  
  
With or without you, I`ll always be with you,  
  
You`ll never forget me, I`m keeping you with me.  
  
(No)No I won`t let you take me to the end of my rope,  
  
While you burn and torture my soul.  
  
No.  
  
No I`m not your puppet.  
  
And no,no,no, I won`t let you go.  
  
No matter how far we`ve come,  
  
I can`t wait to see tomorrow.  
  
No matter how far we`ve come, I,  
  
I can`t wait to see tomorrow.  
  
With you.  
  
You, now I see, keeping everything inside.  
  
With you.  
  
You, now I see, even when I close my eyes.  
  
With you.  
  
You, now I see, keeping everything inside.  
  
With you.  
  
You, now I see, even when I close my eyes.  
  
====================================================  
  
Goten creeped up, and watched in horror as the scene infront off him played out, until eventually, he couldn`t take it anymore, and shouted,  
  
"EEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWW."  
  
Videl and Gohan looked at Gohan, and blushed profusely.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------  
  
How was that? Review and tell me.  
  
Not excactly a long chapter, but think that WTHYOU suit`s Videl and Gohan`s relationship.^_^ I`m a HUGE Linkin Park fan, if you haven`t guessed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bye. 


End file.
